Ephemeral Epiphany
by dragon's nest
Summary: On July 1st, thirteen students are trapped within their school; Fairy High. In order to leave, they have to find out the fourteenth student amongst them! Not to mention strange things happen along the way. Various pairings. [2/3]
1. Prologue: Segregation

**AU. Suddenly ended up in a secluded world, how will they cope up with everything that is happening? Fairy Tail will always belong to its owner(s).**

* * *

.

.

.

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

.

.

.

* * *

"Yosh, the school time has ended." A middle aged teacher, Macao Conbolt, spoke. He was smoking his cigarette with his lighter. "Oi, brats! Make sure you all do yer homework!"

"Suureeeeeee~!"

All the students in the class answered at the same time, ignoring the irresponsible teacher. They were smiling all the way, probably at the thoughts of holiday. As if sensing the students' eagerness, the teacher shouted out loud.

"Welcome, summer holiday!"

"Yeaaah~!"

The students replied with loud of cheers. Amongst them, the loudest one would be Natsu Dragneel. Next to him, a girl with blonde hairs, Lucy Heartfilia, was just smiling a little at his behavior. In front of Natsu, his not-so friend, Gray Fullbuster was cheering loudly as well.

Though, the cheers suddenly went down when their class leader, the fearful, Erza Scarlet sent them her glare.

"Pipe down, you all." Erza spoke, before she suddenly felt her shirt being tugged at. It came from her chair mate, the famous school president, Jellal Fernandes. "What's wrong, Fernandes?"

Looking sleepy as usual, he raised his eyebrow for unusual nickname. "Erza, you don't have to be so stiff today. After all, school is almost ended anyway. Right, guys?" He was answered with fearful nods from every students inside the class.

Erza sighed but nodded eventually. "...Alright, just this once."

And the loud cheers suddenly emerged again.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Natsu!" Lucy spoke as the class was now almost empty. The students were mostly had gone somewhere. And such, she was tidying her books, prepared to go home. "You're yelling 'summer holiday' for couple of times now. What exactly are you going to do at summer holiday anyway?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it yet... Well, I'll manage somehow!" Natsu said while tidying his books as well into his bag. Suddenly, a blue cat popped up from his bag. "Whoa, since when you were there, Happy!?"

"Uwaaah, it's Happy!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Hello there, Happy!"

"Aye!"

For a cat, it didn't let out usual 'meow' but 'aye'. A strange cat with a strange owner as well. Though, it appeared that Natsu just picked it up since it was abandoned in front of his house.

"Jeez, you always pop up somewhere..." Natsu exclaimed dejectedly. "Now shush, I've to put my books, 'kay?"

Happy let out an 'aye' before climbing up to Lucy's shoulder, making her yelped out of surprise. Happy was considered light and small, just around 2 fists of man and weighed around 2 kilos.

"Don't be so mean at Happy." Lucy pouted as well as the cat. "_Ne_, happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu pouted at this. "You both are getting along with each other for such a short time, eh? It's not fair! It took me 5 months to make him got along with me!"

"Well, maybe Natsu needs to learn more, then!" Lucy replied proudly. "Right, Happy?"

"Stupid Lucy." Natsu lowered his eyebrows which earned a chuckle from Lucy and (seemed like) a snicker from Happy. He tidied his books before suddenly remembered of something. "Lucy, ah- How about you, Lucy?"

"About what?" Lucy picked Happy and put it on Natsu's shoulder carefully. Natsu patted Happy's head slowly.

"Your summer holiday!" Natsu spoke while he was tidying his clothes and muffler, ready to go. "What will you do?"

"...Ah, umm, as usual!" Lucy's voice trailed off before she suddenly waved her hand. Being only 6 months having her as his chair mate slash close friend, Natsu could already see that she was, in fact, frowning. "Oh, it's already 4 PM. I need to go! See you then, Natsu!"

"O-ou!" Natsu looked at her in wonder. After waving her hand, she walked out to the classroom. "...What's wrong with her? You know something, Happy?"

But he was only replied with its unusual meow like always, "Aye."

.

.

.

"President, you have to finish this by this afternoon." The red-haired beauty, Erza Scarlet, handed the school president a stack of document. Wearing his red glasses, one could tell that she was slightly narrowing her eyes. "Don't think of changing the subject."

"Ugh, fine..." Jellal Fernandes sighed dejectedly. He was having a nightmare with a lot of paper works needed to be done by the end of this day. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you agreed on being voted at as the student president last month." Next to him, Ultear Milkovich spoke in amused tone. She glanced at her watch. "But Erza, don't you think it's already too-"

"I'll accompany him until he finished the job." Erza cut her quick, dismissing the hopeful look of Jellal's. Being the vice president, she was being too stiff than she usually was. Although, it probably came out as a result from Jellal ran away from his paper works. "Is that clear, school president?"

Unable to answer anything, Jellal responded a weak, "Yeah..."

Giggling at the corner, the school treasurer, Meredy, waved her hand. "Well! Since I've finished my chores, may I go now?" She added cheerfully as she picked up her bags. "_Ne, _I've been invited to karaoke, any of you want to join?"

"I think I'll pass. The paperworks aren't done yet." Erza shook her head slowly but then added when she saw Jellal looked intrigued by this. "And the school president can't too."

"You hear her, Meredy." Ultear chuckled at this before dragging Meredy out with her. "Since I've finished my job as well, may I go now, Erza?"

"Sure. See you next month." Erza managed to let out a gentle smile. "Thanks for your hard work. Be careful on your way back, you both. Have a nice holiday."

It seemed that both of them totally forgot that they would end up alone together for some time now. Looking back at each other, Meredy and Ultear were amused by this. Ultear playfully replied, "Thank you for your hard work too. Be extra careful of Jellal, Erza. He's a dangerous man, indeed."

"I am not!" Hearing this, Jellal's face turned into as red as tomato. The girls chuckled before leaving the room. With just two of them inside a room, a realization finally dawned him.

"Umm, school president?" Erza looked at him with a questioning look. "What did they mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's one of their stupid pranks." Grimaced at her innocence, Jellal frowned a little. "Stop calling me that, Erza. And that Fernandez too! Honestly, we're childhood friends! We're supposed to be beyond that!"

"But now you're still in duty." Erza hummed playfully, her fingers grazed at the window which showed a sunset. Jellal almost couldn't describe how beautiful she was when he saw her. "I prefer to call you as such."

Slumped at the luxurious chair, Jellal leaned his chin on his hand. "No one can beat you, huh, Erza?"

.

.

.

"McGarden, don't forget to close it at 5 PM sharp." The librarian lady huffed as she walked away from the library. Levy McGarden cringed at this; she was being pushy at ever. For her warning wasn't for her, but rather for the boy who sat far across her.

It was strange for a boy who once being a delinquent ended up visiting library every day. Although, Levy didn't mind since the boy gave her enough reasons to read books longer than usually do. She glanced at the clock, it was already 4 PM and the boy was still fixated at the book he was reading.

"Sorry." Levy jolted at this, did he realize that she was staring him? Without glancing at her, he said. "Because of me, you ended up being scolded by her."

Of course he was talking to her, Levy deadpanned. They were the only students here in library, after all. Levy slightly smiled as she continued, "It's okay. I want to read a bit more than usual, since it's the end of school term. The lady won't let me stay if I'm the only one remaining here."

"Figures." The boy snickered. "That woman looked grumpy enough to tell."

Levy stifled a laugh. "I guess you're right." She added with a small smile. "Well, thank you."

"For what?" The boy with piercing all over his face asked in return. The book in his hands was forgotten all of sudden.

"For staying up late, of course." Levy tilted her head, wondering. "If you're not here, I guess I'll visit the local library to borrow some books for the tenth times already."

The boy cringed in reply, "You really loves books, shrimp."

"At least I'm not the one who reads a turned book for half an hour." Levy pouted in reply, ignoring the surprised look of the boy.

"Gajeel Redfox." The boy smirked as he put the book away for his own good, "You?"

"Levy McGarden." She finally managed a little smile as she pressed. "Not shrimp."

.

.

.

"Gray_-sama_?" A girl with wavy blue hairs popped up beside the wall. She tilted her head, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Gray snorted in reply, "Yeah, you."

"Gray_-sama _is waiting for Juvia?" Needing a clearance, Juvia Lockser questioned him again. She muttered slowly, "Juvia is sorry for being late."

"Let's go home." Ignoring her reply, Gray Fullbuster walked away from the spot. The girl walked after him in faithfully. "Leon has gone somewhere today. Don't ask."

"Oh." Juvia lowered her head. It was the only thing that she could answer. Her voice trailed off, "Alright."

"Look," Gray suddenly stopped midway, made the girl almost hit him on the back. He turned away to face the girl as his hands went smoothly to his pockets. "Stop thinking unnecessary things."

"Un." Juvia nodded, her eyes still looking at the floors. "Juvia already said that she won't serve Leon_-sama_, so Gray_-sama _doesn't have to worry."

"That family tradition again?" Gray let out a deep sigh at the thought. "I've told you before. Just because you're a Lockser doesn't mean that you have to do what a Fullbuster said."

"...Yes." She raised her head, but suddenly a pink blush appeared. "Gray_-sama_, you're almost naked." Ignoring his surprised looks as always, Juvia dragged him to an empty classroom. Being a faithful servant since his childhood, she had learned about this weird habit of his. That was why she simply had a spare for her master inside her bag everyday.

Gray snatched away his spare clothes quickly. "I can wear my clothes just fine."

"Alright." She turned her face away. "Juvia will turn her back."

"Since when you finally listened to me?" Gray rolled his eyes as he quickly dressed up.

"_Saa_..." Juvia's voice trailed off, a small smile graced her lips. Unable to see her smile, Gray just snorted in reply.

.

.

.

"What do you want to talk about, _Jii_?" The head disciplinary committee of Fairy High questioned his grandfather, the headmaster. Laxus Dreyar was infamous enough for other students feared even mentioning his name. "It's rare for you to call me. Does anyone fight outside school?"

"No, not really." Makarov Dreyar replied merrily. "Dum, dum! We're going to have a new student here!"

"I'm busy patrolling, in case you wondering." Laxus turned his back. "I'm not involved in such things. You should call Mira for that."

Makarov looked like he was thinking something. "Hmm, maybe you're right." He added some playful tones. "But I thought Mira is patrolling with you."

"No." His answer was blunt as always. "Why should she?"

"Oh, you're not fun at all." His grandfather deeply sighed. "Anyway, about the transfer student..."

"I hear you."

"She came from London and supposed to enroll at Class 1-A." Makarov put a document on his table for his grandson to see. "It's a rare case, though. Give Mira this document, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Alright." He nodded and took the document away. "You will off to Tenrou Island now?"

"I suppose. Oh well, happy holiday, Laxus!" He merrily added, "See you next month!"

Laxus raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm off."

.

.

.

"...She sure takes time." For the umpteenth times today, Romeo Conbolt checked his watch. He was leaning in front of the shoe lockers at the entrance of the school building. "It's almost 5 PM..."

"You're still here, Romeo?" A tall muscular boy questioned him. His white hairs were messily combed to a ponytail, courtesy to his sister. "The school gate is going to close sooner, you know?"

"I'm waiting for someone, Elfman_-senpai_." Romeo stated as he checked his phone. Being a freshmen, he referred the sophomore politely. "But she hasn't called me yet. I wonder what happen to her."

"Have you checked the class?" Elfman asked him, quite concerned. It was no joke being trapped inside school.

Romeo shook his head, "No. It's alright. I think I'll wait her to call me."

"Oh, okay then." Elfman replied with a grin, "You're a manly man, Romeo! Your father would be manly proud of you!"

Romeo cringed hearing this, "...Uhm, thanks Elfman_-senpai_." After Elfman Strauss left the place, Romeo's voice trailed off. "...Maybe I really should come to fetch her now."

.

.

.

A sound of someone walking at the corridor of first floor school building was heard by Mirajane Strauss. It seemed that the footsteps were directed to faculty room. There was supposed to be no teacher or staff that still remained at this hour. Curious, she tailed the footsteps carefully. However, the footsteps suddenly stopped abruptly.

"I know you're following me." A feminine voice came up, made Mira a bit shocked. "It's not very nice, so can you come up?"

"Alright," Mira came up as she calmed down her nerves. In front of her stood a girl with pale blond hairs. She was wearing a different uniform, so Mira concluded that she probably here to visit someone. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mira."

"I know. Mirajane Strauss, a sophomore." The girl tilted her head as she smiled mysteriously. "The beauty of Fairy High disclipnary committee. It's a blessing to meet you rather than your captain."

"_Ara_, you know us too well." Mira sighed as she leaned her cheek on her hand. "I thought I've warned Laxus not too overboard." She asked her, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you here before."

"My name is Mavis Vermillion." The mysterious girl replied as she offered her hand. "I'm the new transfer student of Fairy High."

"Oh, my!" Mira handshaked her merrily. "Welcome to Fairy High, Mavis! What can I help you?"

Mavis looked in thought for a while before she continued, "Hmm, how about where can I find the headmaster? All the teachers and staffs are gone missing."

"_Ara, _it's not missing." Mira giggled a little. "They all already went home. Remember, today is the last day of school term?"

"Oh?" Mavis smiled a little. "It seems I've forgotten about it. I'm new in Japan so I don't know most of things. So that's why I almost met no one in my way here."

"Yup!" Mira exclaimed, "Why don't I give you a tour of this school? After all, you're going to be one of our students here."

"I'm sorry, I should decline that offer." Mavis shook her head gracefully, "I need to go to somewhere after this first."

"I see. Well, see you at the new semester, Mavis!" Mira bowed a little, "Please enjoy yourself, but remember that the gate would be closed at exactly 5 PM."

"Yes, I'll remember it."

* * *

.

.

.

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

.

.

.

* * *

_'Attention to the thirteen remaining students. The clock is currently at 5 PM. The exit doors and the gate have been sealed. Please understand that you all can not leave this school. I repeat, you can not leave this school. Further information will be available for you in another half hour. I wish you all good luck *giggle*'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"...What was that about...?" Levy cringed after hearing the information from school radio. "...It's creepy."

"At times like these you should call police." Gajeel replied as he checked his phone. "...Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Levy walked away from the reception desk to him.

Gajeel showed her his phone, "My phone suddenly turned blank. It's rare to have it errors like this."

"Your type is the same as mine. Why don't you reboot it?" Levy suggested. "In any case, I should call a po- Eh?" Levy narrowed her eyebrows, "...My phone...is blank too... Look!"

"You're right." Gajeel examined her phone before looking at his. "Rebooting won't work, it's still blank."

Levy bit her lip, "...What...is happening...?"

.

.

.

Someone arrived suddenly in front of Natsu who were walking at the stairs between the first and second floor while patting his cat, Happy. The freshmen, Romeo looked exhausted enough for trails of sweats were visible. It seemed that he was running from all over the place.

"Romeo?" Natsu tilted his head as Happy let out a long yawn. He released his white headphones. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu_-nii_, don't tell me you didn't hear the announcement?" Romeo sweat-dropped at this. As if replying his question, the cat purred. "...Figures."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, not too long ago, there was a strange announcement." Romeo replied slowly, "It said that we can't leave this school. It's kind of creepy by the way."

"Heh, probably a guy with an iron head." Natsu snickered before added, "Why are you here anyway, Romeo? The school has ended and there's no club activities, right?"

Romeo scratched his cheek, "Oh, I'm supposed to meet someone today." He quickly added, "But I think she has gone home already. I'm glad."

"Our Romeo has a girlfriend now~" Natsu jokingly said. "I bet Macao_-sensei _would be _very, _very pleased, eh?"

Romeo turned red quick, "I'm- She's not-!" But then, he added slowly. "Promise me you'll not tell dad! Absolutely, Natsu_-nii_!"

"Okay, okay." Natsu grinned, "Let's go back now, then?"

"Aye!" Instead an usual purred, Happy (seemed like) letting out a loud growl. The blue cat narrowed its eyes and let out another meow, "Aye!"

"Happy? What's wrong?" Natsu looked worried at his best partner. He followed the sight of its eyes; however, he found nothing to see but the empty corridor. That was before Happy suddenly jumped from his shoulder and ran away from them.

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" Romeo looked frightened, "...What did Happy see?"

"Dunno." Natsu lightly replied before he added surely, "But I need to catch on him quick! It'll be real bad if Happy ended up lost here!" Natsu ran away to Happy's direction while Romeo followed him behind. It seemed like no one realized a pair of eyes were watching their movements from the dark before they suddenly vanished into a thin air.

.

.

.

"Gray_-sama_, that announcement seems very odd." Juvia had a concerned look on her usually blank one. "I think we should quickly leave the building at once."

"...I agree," Gray was thinking deeply, "Fairy High students aren't stupid enough to make a bad taste prank like that. Moreover, there is Laxus here. It's dangerous to be involved." Juvia nodded firmly before they walked faster than before.

It wasn't because they didn't care about what was happening. All the Fairy High students knew how dangerous the head and his right-hand of disclipnary committee were on duty. The guy from photography club once wanted to proof this gossip but ended up in a hospital for seventeen days after witnessing the fight. From that day on, it was said to move away as far as you could when the disciplinary committee were in duty; particularly Laxus.

When they arrived at the entrance of the school building, there was Elfman looking pissed more than before. Gray beated Juvia to greet him, "Oi, Elfman!"

"Yo, Gray!" Elfman's expression turned a bit brighter as he added. "Hello, Juvia."

"What's wrong, Elfman?" Juvia looked concerned, "You look...a bit different than usual."

"You're so manly perspective, Juvia!" Elfman cheerily exclaimed, before his expression suddenly turned sour. "Both of you hear that silly announcement?"

"Yeah, we do." Gray replied shortly. "And that's why we have to leave now."

"Well, Laxus and Mira_-nee _that will handle things anyway." Elfman shrugged off, "But unfortunately, we have a more issue here."

"...You mean?"

*BAM!*

Instead an answer, Elfman punched the closed entrance gate with all of his might. Juvia pushed Gray away quick from Elfman's attack range. "The gate and the windows are all blocked by something!" He exclaimed, "Even _I _can't pass through it!"

.

.

.

"Laxus!" Mirajane Strauss shouted at the sight of the head of disciplinary committee in front of the school radio. "What was that news about?"

"I don't know. I rushed away since I heard that announcement." Laxus exclaimed and tried to open the door. He knocked harshly at the door couple of times."Oi! Open the door! We are the school disciplinary committee!"

"Laxus! Mira!" The people from student council, Jellal with his vice, Erza, arrived at the scene. Erza's eyebrows narrowed down. "That announcement didn't come from you both, right?"

"Of course!" Mira beats Laxus to answer it. "It's a prank. Someone used our school radio and is currently still inside that room."

"Tch, annoying." Laxus cursed under his breath. "Oi, Jellal! Help me destroy this door. It is locked from inside."

"Alright. Stay away, Erza." Jellal looked uncertain, but he agreed anyway. With a firm nod, both he and Laxus agreed to destroy the door. Although, a voice of electrical devices suddenly heard.

* * *

.

.

.

*BZZZ*ZZZ*

.

.

.

* * *

"The lamps!" True to Mira's exclamation, the lamps suddenly went out. "Why the sudden...?"

"Quick, the door!"

* * *

.

.

*BAM!*

.

*BAM!*

.

*BRAKK*

.

.

* * *

"...Eh?" Erza's voice trailed off.

The school radio room was dark with no lamps being lit. The only thing that lit was the monitor which showed a clown letting out its tongue. The voice kept repeating 'ukukuku' for couple of times.

"The culprit isn't here." Laxus angrily snatched the tape away from the player.

No one seemed present as confirmed with both boys. Mira stood at the exit door while Erza examined the radio player. Since the room was dark with the turned off lamps, Erza took her phone to activate the flashlight. Although, a realization dawned upon them that their phones suddenly went blank.

Jellal deeply sighed, "...This is madness."

* * *

.

.

.

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

.

.

.

* * *

Even though the electrical devices didn't work, the electric bell from school radio suddenly echoed all over. Mira gasped in disbelief and the same thing happened with the remaining 3 persons who looked bewildered at this situation. This situation, without doubt, was beyond their grasp.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_'Attention to the thirteen remaining students! It is now currently 5:30 PM. I'm impressed that no one wants to go back to their warm house. *giggle* I hear you, Elfman Strauss! True to his unpolite shout, all the doors and windows to the outside world are closed! You can not open the door with force! This school is my territory! *giggle* Oh, you are correct, Romeo Conbolt. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Masquerade. I'm the root of despair! The reason I'm doing this, Levy McGarden? *giggle* Simple. Now listen carefully; between thirteen remaining students of Fairy High, I exist as one of you. This is true, Jellal Fernandez. I am saying the truth. Or do you prefer to be locked up here forever? *giggle* The only thing you have to do is to kill me and all the remaining twelve students will be able to go outside! *giggle* Oh but keep in mind that if you kill the wrong person, you will carry that burden for the rest of your life. *giggle* Oh hey, Mavis Vermillion, you have a point there! No one would help you from outside, not a _single _one. I wish you all a good luck *giggle*'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

In amidst of her dream, Lucy Heartfilia's eyes suddenly fluttered open. She let out a yawn before stretching her hands lazily. Her head rested on her hands crossed on the table. That was when she realized that she was inside an empty, dark classroom. Lucy tidied herself before she wondered why she was still at school alone in this hour. When she checked her watch, she was terrified to find what time it was.

"I have to hurry get back home!" Lucy exclaimed as she got her bag and flung it quickly. When she was about to slide the door, someone stopped her hand to reach the handle. "...Eh?"

"Hello." A small figure replied with a smile. She was a girl with beautiful amber eyes and pale blonde hairs. "Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Mavis Vermillion. I'm sorry for being too direct here, but we have issues to handle right now. In order to go out from this school, I require your help."

* * *

**Part 1/3 finished! Thank you for reading, everyone :) I'm back at this fandom! Yay! Hmm, I'm about to make things clear about Masquerade and its game at later chapter. Well, if you read every sentence carefully, I've put a lot of hints at this chapter. Anyway, see you at chapter 2 if you still want to know what's next~ Please review, if you like :)**


	2. Far Fetched

**AU. When trust and friendship are being tested, can the students judge with their heads not hearts? Fairy Tail will always belong to its owner(s).  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"Umm, I don't understand what you mean..." Lucy tilted her head, "...All I know that when I opened my eyes, I'm already here."

Mavis let out an old tape recorder out from her pocket. "It's not as clear as the electric one, but I hope you can cope with it." Before Lucy could reply, Mavis replayed the record. When the tape played the second announcement, she remarked. "This was not too long before you came up from your senses, Lucy."

* * *

.

.

_*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*_

_._

_._

* * *

_'Attention to the thirteen remaining students! It is now 5:30 PM. I'm impressed that no one wants to go back to their warm house. *giggle* I hear you, Elfman Strauss! True to his impolite shout, all the doors and windows to the outside world are closed! You can not open the door with force! This school is my territory! *giggle* Oh, you are correct, Romeo Conbolt. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Masquerade. I'm the root of despair that exist in one's heart! The reason I'm doing this, Levy McGarden? *giggle* Simple. Now listen carefully; there are thirteen students of Fairy High currently inside this building. This is true, Jellal Fernandez. I am saying the truth. Or do you prefer here forever? *giggle* However, between you thirteen people, there's one more single person inside this building. In order to get out of this place, you have to kill that person. No one would help you from outside, not a _single _one. Oh hey, Mavis Vermillion! You're almost right. That fourteenth person is me, at least, used to be. *giggle* I wonder what I'm saying~ I wish you all a good luck *giggle*'_

* * *

_._

_._

"...This is crazy." Lucy muttered desperately. "You said that they were announced not too long ago?"

"Yes." Mavis nodded a little. She took the nearest chair and threw it to the window as hard as she could. Lucy was taken aback by this, but she was shocked to see that the window didn't even budge. "See? We can't get out of here even if we want."

"But why, though?" Lucy bit her lower lip. "In any case, don't you think it's necessary to meet with the other eleven students?" Lucy closed her eyes, "If I'm not wrong, I heard few people who I know at that announcement."

"Good point." Mavis agreed at her opinion. "We might find some clues of the culprit."

"What a nasty prankster!" Lucy screamed before she continued, "Sorry about that. Are you a freshman, Mavis? I think I haven't seen you around here."

"Not really." Mavis replied with a smile, "I'm just a new transfer student. Unfortunately, I got lost when I heard the first announcement and ended up alone before meeting the sleeping you here."

"I see. Too bad. But Fairy High has everything you can get, Mavis. I'm sure you'd like staying here!" Lucy cheered her up energetically. "I just hope that this matter would be solved up fast..."

Mavis nodded as she opened the door of the classroom, "I agree. I still have to meet someone outside and I hate to make him wait for me more than necessary."

"Oh," Lucy's voice trailed off while she walked out from the class 3-A after Mavis, "...Yeah, you're right. Let's meet everyone else." Lucy peaked at the class sign board which hanged at the door, "...Why am I sleeping at the sophomore's class?"

"You're not a sophomore?" Mavis asked politely. "I thought you are one."

"No, I'm a first year." Lucy replied as she tilted her head, thinking. "Now I wonder why I slept here. My memories are still a bit hazy..."

"In that case, it's really weird. Did the culprit somehow move your body away?" Mavis looked concerned.

Lucy dismissed the thought, "Ah, I hope not. It's kind of creepy to think that way."

"You're right." Mavis replied with a reassuring smile. "Let's just forget about it."

.

.

*SRRRK*

.

.

Suddenly, they heard a ghostly sound. Lucy jumped behind Mavis' back and Mavis made a fighting pose. Bit by bit, the thing came closer and closer to them. Lucy gulped as her hands grabbed Mavis' shoulders tightly while Mavis fought an urge to run away.

"...ye?" There was no figure which seemed closer, but the voice seemed closer more and more.

Lucy's grip loosened up a bit. "Huh? I think I've heard that voice before..."

"Aye!" Suddenly, a blue furred cat jumped to Lucy's direction. Lucy was taken aback by this and almost fell to the ground if only Mavis' hand didn't hold hers. "Aye!"

"...Happy?" Lucy asked in wonder, "Why are you here...? Where's Natsu?"

"...A cat?" Mavis inspected Happy closer, her eyes were shining as she pat him slowly. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Aye." Happy sat on Lucy's lap, a bit content by the pats.

"His name's Happy." Lucy brought Happy to her shoulder, stopping the pats Mavis gave him. Happy felt annoyed by this, but agreed anyway. Lucy remarked, a bit relieved. "My chair mate's partner, Natsu Dragneel. Since Happy's here, so it's safe to assume that Natsu's here too."

Mavis smiled a bit, "You're a bit fresher now. I'm glad. It seems like this Natsu is a very important to you."

"Yes, he is." Lucy replied firmly.

.

.

.

"So, can you tell me about your girlfriend, Romeo?" Natsu asked his _kouhai _with a grin as they looked for Happy.

Romeo blushed as he exclaimed, "Look, I told you she's not my girlfriend! Natsu_-nii_, you're annoying!"

"You're not answering my question, Romeo." Natsu begged him out of curiosity. "Oh, come on! Tell me!"

Romeo let out a deep sigh. "Fine! But don't pester me again after this." He continued after a nod from the _senpai_. "Well, she's kind and beautiful. She doesn't know a lot of Japanese terms and trivia things, since she transferred from London not too long ago." He concluded with a small smile, "In short, she's...unique."

"Okay, I think I get it." Natsu whistled playfully. "In other words, a small version of Lucy with little vocabulary. Not a bad choice."

"...Err, why does Lucy_-senpai _suddenly pop up in our conversation?" Romeo deadpanned, before flashing a toothy grin. "So you're now actually confessed that you like Lucy_-senpai_!" He added playfully, "Maybe I should start calling her Lucy_-nee_."

"It's not that!" Natsu pouted in reply. "Lucy is my best friend! Well, it's a little more than that, but it's hard for me to explain!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, about that friend of yours..."

"Yeah?"

"Do I know her?"

"I guess no. I know her by writing e-mails for around...three years? She said she never went to Japan before this." Romeo replied surely. "But after the summer holiday, she'll enroll as a freshman here at Fairy High. Oh, you have to promise me not to pester her, Natsu_-nii_!"

"Got it!" Natsu gave him a bump fist which replied with the same one. He grumbled when they arrived at ends, "Jeez, where are you, Happy? We've arrived at the end of the corridor now!"

"Let's search him at grand floor, Natsu_-nii_."

With a single glance, Natsu agreed. "Alright..."

.

.

.

"So, what should we do now?" Erza spoke up, breaking the tension between the four. Her hands gracefully folded below her chest. "Well, I think we should regroup with others first. We have to know the rest nine students in this building."

Jellal raised his hand, a bit concerned. "I agree. That way, we can guard and think on how to escape together." He added surely, "With a large group of students, I think the culprit won't brave enough to attack."

"Then, one of us should brought candles from the science prep room." Mira chirped in, a bit calmer than before. "It's been around 6 PM and since the culprit put off the lamp and jammed our phones, I think we should arm ourselves with much lights we can get."

"If that's the case, then let me take the candles." Laxus remarked confidently. "Out of us here, I'm the strongest." He added reassuringly, "If the culprit met me, I think he won't dare to attack me."

"He?" Mira tilted her head. "So the culprit's a male?"

"No, that's a way of speech. Maybe your _otouto_'s speech had finally rub off on me, Mira." She giggled hearing his grumpy reply. "Let's meet up somewhere. Where will we make our base?"

"The auditorium." Jellal explained further. "The room is quite big and spacious too. If the culprit wants to attack us, he can't hide at that room." He added, "In addition, that auditorium of first floor is situated near restrooms and entrance door. Remember, we can't lose hope of being rescued."

"You're right." Erza nodded firmly. "We need to take some instant foods at the cafeteria too. If I'm not wrong, the lady there has some hidden under the ware."

"_Ara, _I thought I reminded her not to tell anyone if she wanted to bring some." Mira casually replied with a smile like usual, ignoring Laxus' scoff. "There are two boxes of mineral waters at disciplinary committee room too."

"I'll get it then." Laxus nodded firmly. "That place is near science prep room, so it's only efficient if I'm to do that in one go."

"I'm going with you." Mira replied firmly, leaving no room for Laxus to counterattack her argument. "I'll bring the candles and you the rest, Laxus. Period." She smiled happily as she continued, "So! Let's meet up at auditorium around 30 minutes later, alright?"

"Alright." Erza agreed as she left the school radio club room. "Be extra careful, Mira, Laxus. The culprit isn't an ordinary person."

"Let's just hope that this culprit isn't one of our students." Jellal gave Erza a soft pat on her shoulder. "It's too troublesome to write the reports..."

"School president." Erza protested quickly which replied with him ruffled her red hairs messily.

Mira let out a small laugh. Laxus, however, nodded at this remark as he smirked triumphantly. "He didn't know who he is messing with."

.

.

.

"What do we do now?" Levy asked the guy. "Should we go outside or stay here still?"

"Hey, you're the smartest one here." Gajeel raised his eyebrows, but finally answered when she gave him a pout. "Well, if we're going to stay here all night long, we won't get any valuable information."

"But the minus point is, we'll be vulnerable to attack." Levy frowned deeply. "Or stay here still and waiting to be saved?"

"My choice is still the first one." Gajeel protested as he heard her sigh, "Hey, I'm strong! You don't know how strong I am when I used to be a biker!"

Levy gave him a stare, "I know."

"Eh?"

"I said, I know." Levy rolled her eyes as she replied her remark. "You might not know this, but I already know you before today."

"Heh, I didn't know that I'm famous." Gajeel looked proud, "What was the rumor like?"

"Not telling." Levy shrugged off, "But why did you transfer here last semester? All of sudden, too."

Gajeel gave her a weird long stare, before he sighed. "Not telling."

"_Mou_, that's cheating!" Levy pouted as she turned away her gaze somewhere. Her hands neatly folded. "Tell."

"You really want to know?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow which replied by a firm nod. "One clue then." Levy glared at him as Gajeel defended himself. "Hey, at least it's a clue!" Gajeel continued when Levy piped down her glare, "We've met somewhere long before. You just don't realize."

"Huh?" This time, Levy was taken aback, "Where? When? But that doesn't answer why you move here!"

In order to stop the endless banter, Gajeel walked away to the door. Levy pouted but followed him from behind. His watch showed around 6:40 PM; such the corridor of the first floor was already dark. It seemed that there were almost no one except them in that building. More or less, Levy remembered that they were under that Masquerade's territory already.

"We need to find the others..." Levy muttered under her breath. "It's too dark."

Suddenly, they heard sound of footsteps at the stairs that connected the first floor and second floor. Gajeel quickly dragged her to hide behind him as he posed a fighting pose. Levy peeked from behind his back; curious on who the owner of the footsteps was. Though, when the person was already in front of Gajeel, Levy went to hide again.

"...Who are you?" Levy never heard this voice before. The accent was a bit weird; but it was definitely female. "Are you that Masquerade?"

"Could have asked the same." Gajeel replied nonchalantly. "I've never seen a chick like you here before."

"Aye!" Wait, Levy had heard this voice before. Quite often, to be said.

"A-Ah, sorry!" Another voice exclaimed. "We thought you're the nasty prankster!" Now this voice Levy acknowledged the best.

"Lu_-chan_!"

"Levy_-chan_?"

.

.

.

"Let's just break it once more." Gray stated as he took an umbrella from the box next to the shoes lockers. "Juvia, you stay here. Tell us if there is anyone passing here."

"Yes, Gray_-sa...n_." Juvia quickly added; thankfully Elfman didn't notice.

"I'll manly help you then, Gray." Elfman replied as he took the umbrella box from its place. Gray and Juvia were shocked to see his amazing strength. "On the same count! Ready, go!"

.

*DUAKK*

.

*DUAKK*

.

"...It's really weird!" Gray exclaimed tiredly. "Why won't it budge at all!? What the heck makes the door stay still like that?"

"Look, there's not even a scratch here..." Elfman's fingers grazed at the entrance door. "Usually, it should have to leave at least 5 scratches here and here." Elfman pointed at the door.

"Who's there!?" Juvia's shout suddenly heard by the two of them. She had this fighting pose with her umbrella. They quickly turned away to see two figures about 3 meters from Juvia. There isn't any light lit at the present, so they couldn't even see who the figures were. "Don't come closer!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Juvia!" One of the two figures replied quickly.

"Lockser_-senpai_? Whoa, you're right!" The other figure asked him, "I know your eyes are good, Natsu_-nii_, but I don't know that they're this good."

Juvia lowered her stance, "Natsu_-kun_? Conbolt_-kun_?"

"Drop that suffix. Bleh." Natsu made a weird face. "We're on the same year, Juvia. Oi, Ice Brain! Yo, Elfman!"

"Shut up, Flame Brain!" Gray scoffed off, "You almost make us have heart attacks!"

"Oh?" Natsu grinned, "You're afraid of me? Finally you understand how mighty I am, indeed."

"You wanna fight now?" Gray was pissed as hell. "Your stupidity makes me laugh."

"Romeo?" Elfman raised his eyebrow, "You're still here? I thought you're going to fetch your girlfriend."

"I told you, she's not!" Romeo had few shades of red. "She has already gone home, I think. My phone suddenly went blank, I can't even phone her. Maybe that's why she never called me."

"Mine too." Natsu replied, "But my iPod seems fine, though. Well, it's not like we can ask help from this. That aside, the door can't be destroyed, eh?"

"Gray_-san_, should I take some candles at science prep room?" Juvia raised her hand. "Juvia thinks that we need to be armed in case something happens..."

"You're right." Gray stated before he asked, "Does anyone have any idea of who the rest eight students are?"

"The most obvious one would be Laxus Dreyar and my sister, Mirajane Strauss." Elfman remarked. "I'm pretty sure that she's still in the building."

"I agree. I saw Mira_-senpai _went inside at 4:15 PM when I was waiting for my friend here." Romeo confirmed, "If I'm not wrong, both school president and his vice haven't gone home yet. I heard Meredy and Ultear_-senpai_'s conversation around 4 PM."

"Oh, I remember I saw Erza dragging Jellal to the student council room not long after the bell rang." Natsu chirped in. "I heard that she said he had a lot of reports to do."

"Remembering Jellal, he would spend his time writing reports he ditched before. Erza wouldn't leave him be alone, though." Gray replied with a firm nod. "Any other students that might still in here?"

"Juvia remembers that Levy McGarden was in the Library." Juvia complied, "She said that she has library duty today. Oh, Juvia almost forgot that except her, there is one other student in Library." Juvia thought for a while, "He used to be a delinquent, she said. So Juvia guesses that the guy must be Gajeel Redfox from Class 2-B."

"Whoa, no kidding." Natsu commented with weird face. "I thought only girls go to Library. No wonder I haven't seen him for a while. What's wrong with him?"

"In summary; Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Levy McGarden and possibly Gajeel Redfox." Gray concluded with his fingers, "It's only six. We're two persons short."

"Add Happy too." Natsu chirped in, "He suddenly ran out somewhere."

"Your blue cat, Natsu_-kun_?" Juvia tilted her head. "Juvia thought that you are banned to bring him again to school."

"Look, he slipped in my bag! Please don't say anything to Laxus. He'll confisticate him again in that disciplinary office. Happy cried for whole three days after that!" Natsu grumbled in annoyance. "And cut that out, I said."

"Juvia is sorry, slip of tongue." Juvia muttered. "The culprit might be around those two we didn't count on."

Gray shook his head, "No. It's too early to say that from inadequate info. Let's just find the others first."

"Umm, can I talk?" Romeo asked slowly, "...I think I know who the other one is..."

"Your pen pal?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

Romeo shook his head with a frown, "I think the other one might be Lucy Heartfilia_-senpai_." Romeo continued as he glanced nervously at Natsu, "She hasn't gone back home yet."

.

.

.

"Levy_-chan_!" Lucy hugged her best friend. "You're here!"

"Thank goodness you found your friends, Lucy." Mavis smiled as she turned to Happy. "Right, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"So basically you say that this bunny girl and shrimp are friends." Gajeel gave them a straight look. "Figures."

"...Bunny girl?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Levy pouted again. This guy never learns, Levy mentally thought. She introduced the newcomers, "She's my best friend from Class 2-C, Lucy Heartfilia. The blue cat on her shoulder is Happy, Natsu Dragneel's friend." Levy's eyebrows furrowed, "And she is..."

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. I'm a transfer student of Class 1-A. Pleased to meet you." Mavis gracefully introduced herself. "Although, I'm not officially transferred here. Today is my first school-seeing day."

"Oh, I see. Too bad." Levy went quiet for a while before she asked. "Do I know you before today?" When Mavis tilted her head in wonder, Levy added. "I've heard your name somewhere before..."

"You must be talking about one of my book." Mavis replied with a small smile, "I write some books in London. It's all about fairy tales, so it might not suited to your liking."

"You write books, Mavis?" Lucy's eyes widen. "Oh, wow. That's amazing! I've never been able to write one! The plot sometimes goes astray."

"But your stories are good too, Lu_-chan_." Levy reassured her best friend, "Don't worry! If you asked Mavis_-chan_'s help, you'll be okay." Levy asked the freshman politely, "Is it okay to call you Mavis_-chan_?"

"Yes, please." Mavis giggled a little. "Japanese people are very unique! It's just as he says."

"He?" Gajeel who went quiet for all the girls talk spoke off. He and Happy walked together in silence. "Your friend?"

"_Un_!" Mavis nodded enthusiastically. "My pen pal!"

.

.

.

"...There's no way!" Natsu shouted in defense, "She has gone home not long after the bell rang! I still remember the clock showed 4:10 PM!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu_-nii_, but never once I see her leaving this school building." Romeo closed his eyes for concentration. "You know, I've been waiting at my friend here at the entrance for couple of hours. I saw a lot of students pass by, but not Lucy_-senpai_. So it's probably a chance. Elfman_-senpai _is here waiting for Mira_-senpai _when I left and no one went home after that, he said."

"Let's not jump into conclusion." Gray calmed the Fire Head with a pat on his shoulder. "But first, let's get moving to find the others."

"Juvia agrees." She raised her hand. "Why don't we try to find Erza_-san _and Fernandez_-san_ first? Juvia thinks that they are probably in their office."

"No, they won't." Elfman raised his opinion. "While Jellal is the type of collected person, he won't stay still when he heard the threatening announcement. Same goes with Erza."

"What do you suggest, Elfman_-senpai_?" Romeo asked him, "My best bet is they are inspecting the building to find the culprit. But that means we're going all around this building..."

.

*GURL*GURL*

.

Everyone looked at Natsu's stomach, the direction where the sound was. They were replied with a grin by Natsu. "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry with all that talk. Can we go to cafeteria?"

"You're really something, _baka_." Gray let out a sigh. "There's no way that cafeteria ope- Wait!" Gray suddenly exclaimed, making Natsu growled. "They might be there!"

"They?" Elfman tilted her head. "Who?"

"I mean, they! Erza and Jellal!" Gray rolled his eyes. "Or, we can even meet either Mira or Laxus. They might search supplies first before finding the culprit!"

.

.

.

"Where are you going before you meet us?" Levy asked her two new companions, "Both Gajeel and I are going upstairs to take some candles first."

"We're originally thinking on going downstairs to find the others." Lucy replied, "If I'm not wrong, there are thirteen of us, correct? There are supposed to be nine others."

In front of the girls, Gajeel secretly narrowed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh before he said, "No. There is one more person here."

"Eh?" Levy tilted her head. "But the instruction said thirteen. Aside from Happy, of course."

"I agree. Remember that first announcement." Mavis shook her head dejectedly. "That person, Masquerade, said there are thirteen students and him altogether."

"...Hey, I've been thinking." Lucy spoke slowly, "Is there anyone out there can help us? We're practically being hostages here."

"To the point, bunny girl." Gajeel scoffed, "Your question is almost the same with others."

"Huh?" Levy raised her eyebrow. "What are you both thinking?"

"Whether or not we're going to kill our extra. Remember the fourteenth student, Levy." Mavis answered quick, "I don't and I won't do that. Not a chance."

"You don't want to go outside?" Gajeel demanded. "Sooner or later that Masquerade will set us a time bomb. And that bomb will make us, without doubt, kill each other under the name of being free."

"But that's! Levy remarked in disgust. "It's unbelievable. No one from Fairy High will do that... Right, Mavis_-chan, _Lu_-chan_?"

"I hope not." Mavis nodded firmly, "But to tell you the truth, I still have to meet my friend in Japan after this. But it's already past the time; and we have more oppressing issue here, he won't mind."

However, Lucy's expression turned sour and grim as she said, "Of course, Levy_-chan. _No one."

_._

_._

_._

"Who's there!?" Erza shouted as she felt presences from her back. Jellal wasn't here at the moment, he was currently tidying the auditorium to become somewhat a camp shelter for them. He protested at first, but he was silenced with her infamous glare.

Meanwhile, Erza was in cafeteria, looking for some instant foods. Because the lack of lights, she couldn't know people in front of her. That was why she hastily took a broom for self-defense.

"Wait Erza, it's us!" Gray exclaimed as Juvia went in front of him to possibly defend him if Erza didn't believe them. "I'm Gray! The girl in front of me is Juvia, behind me are Elfman and Romeo! Oh, the person-"

.

.

*DUAKK*

.

.

"OUCH! Dammit, Erza!"

"-behind you is Natsu." Gray was left speechless for the strength she had. He was glad that he wasn't that stupid to sneak from behind. "Where is the other?"

"What's wrong, Erza!?" Behind them, another person shouted. "I heard a loud shout from here! You're okay?"

"...This is getting nowhere." Elfman let out a deep sigh.

.

.

.

"The question is, how to make a fire." Mira nodded as she took several candles from the box inside the science preparation room. "What do you think, Laxus?"

"I have some confiscated ones." Laxus replied as he brought a box of mineral waters leftover from school competition last week. "In fact, I have one inside my inner jacket."

Mira giggled hearing this. "It's funny to think that we're using them while we're the ones who took them away."

"Hey, it's not like we can help it." Laxus grumbled in reply. "Stop saying nonsensical things, Mira. Let's get going."

Laxus stepped outside the room when he realized that he"Why don't you ask me?" Mira suddenly asked out of topic. "I'm willing to answer if you asked, anyway."

"It's not that I don't want to ask." Laxus let out a deep sigh. "I don't simply think it's necessary. Whatever your answer is."

"You're being too thoughtful." Mira smiled graciously as she folded her hands neatly. "It's a shame that not everyone knows this side of you."

"You're enough."

"Huh?" Mira blinked.

"Just you," Laxus emphasized at 'you', "Are enough."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Grand Floor**

Entrance, Auditorium, Infirmary, cafeteria, Faculty Office, Class 1-A, Class 1-B, Class 1-C

**First Floor**

Library, Club Rooms, Class 2-A, Class 2-B, Class 2-C

**Second Floor**

Student Council Office, Disciplinary Committee Office, Laboratoriums, Class 3-A, Class 3-B, Class 3-C

**Class 3-B**

Laxus-Mira

**Class 2-A**

Levy-Juvia-Elfman

**Class 2-B**

Gajeel

**Class 2-C**

Natsu-Gray-Lucy-Erza-Jellal

**Class 1-A**

Mavis

**Class 1-C**

Romeo

* * *

**Part 2/3 is done! Thank you for reading my stories so far! I'm very thankful for YamiHinata, LuckyLifeSmile, Person, KaUiA, AceBuddyX, and GoldenRoseTanya who reviewed my first chapter. I'm not confident at writing horror/mystery things like this so I'm very thankful for giving me feedback :D Oh yeah, someone asked me via PM the other day. The relationship between Juvia and Gray is servant and master. It's a part of challenge to write them in that role! :P The question Mira asked Laxus at the end won't be explained further, though. It's kind of intermezzo here. Does anyone want to guess who the fourteenth student is? Please review, if you like.**


End file.
